


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 8: Lighting the way.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Fernando and Jenson help their neighbors Rob and Felipe hang Christmas lights while Rob sheds more light on what the future holds in store for Fernando.  Rated teen for swearing.





	

“Oi! Little to the left, sunshine!”

Felipe stretched his arms out as far to the left as he could per Rob’s bellowed instructions and secured the next section of lights to the edge of the roof. “Is good?”

“Perfect.” Rob grinned and took another sip of coffee then turned to Fernando and Jenson. “Did you two put the colored lights on all the bushes in front?”

They both nodded.

“Brilliant.” He glanced at the front of the house again, watching Felipe carefully make his way from one end to the other. “This was all his idea, y’know. It’s his favorite time of year. I’d have been content with a few presents and a nice bottle of something strong but he insisted.”

Fernando nudged Jenson. “Don’t know anyone like that. Is not like you’ve been making cookies since November...”

“We know.” Rob glanced down at his stomach. “Been putting on a bit of weight because the bastard knows I love almond crescents and brought me a whole bloody tin of them last month.”

Jenson laughed. “If I didn’t leave them with you they’d get eaten that much faster! That’s why you move somewhere with neighbors. More people to bake for.”

“I’m just glad I convinced him to leave Monaco once we got married.” Rob grimaced. “Fucking rich people. They don’t know how to have fun that doesn’t cost a fortune. He’s no fan of the cold, but we keep each other warm and besides, you can’t cover the side of an apartment building in lights. That’s reason enough to live here instead. How’s Mark handling it?”

Fernando giggled. “He isn’t. It gets cold one day and he’s looking at where to move to in Australia. Don’t like the cold but is where the work is.”

“Hold on to him, mate. He wouldn’t stop talking about you at the party. It was Nano this and Nano that the entire time. You’d think he was going to ask you soon!”

Fernando’s face paled. “Ask me what?”

“Ooooooh!” Jenson clapped Fernando’s shoulder. “I bet he will. You wanna bet on it?”

Rob offered his hand. “Yeah. Fifty quid it’s within the next month.”

“No, no!” scoffed Jenson, shaking Rob’s hand. “Fifty quid it’s New Year’s Eve.”

“You’re on.”

Having hung the last set of lights, Felipe scrambled down the ladder and walked over to them. “Looks good, no? Is all my work because he never does anything.” He wrapped his arm around Rob’s waist. “Tell him to stop being lazy.”

“I agreed to cook dinner and cleaned the house before your family comes in from Brazil tomorrow. Lazy my arse.”

“You know I’m kidding.”

“So am I.” Rob leaned down and gave Felipe a quick kiss. “This is what you have to look forward to, Fernando. Married life is a series of doing chores with the occasional break for food, arguing, and sex.”

“But Mark and I...have not talked about...” Fernando spluttered. “I _want_ to but if we are not ready...”

Rob raised an eyebrow and looked impatient.  “ Mate, no one thinks they’re ready for it. The night I asked Felipe I was shaking so much I barely ate dinner. Me of all people, a nervous wreck! But it’s one of the few decisions of my life I know I’ll never regret.

“Mark loves you,” added Felipe. “Very, very much. If you love him, everything is settled.”

Fernando took several deep breaths to slow his pounding heart before he spoke, feeling as if the ground had suddenly shifted under him and he had nothing to break his fall. “I do.”

“Awwww, already practicing.” Jenson smiled down at him. “Save it for later.”

“A month later sounds good. I’d like an extra fifty quid with no effort...” Rob chuckled. “Good luck, Jenson.”

Jenson’s smile only widened seeing Fernando glance at his phone and blush at a text from Mark— _I’m freezing, come home. Need my favorite blanket—_ then answer quickly with no less than five emoji. “Somehow I don’t think I’ll be needing it...”


End file.
